


It was you I was missing all along

by Dari8manda



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Love Poems, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dari8manda/pseuds/Dari8manda
Summary: Inspired by Patrick Watson's song ; Je te laisserai des mots .Oliver , I miss youOliver , come back ..
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 1





	It was you I was missing all along

“ 𝙹𝚎 𝚝𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚜  
𝙴𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎,  
𝙴𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚊 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎 ,  
𝚃𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎́𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚊 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚞̀ 𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚝 ,  
𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚑𝚎́𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚍’𝚞𝚗 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚜 𝚍’𝚑𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 .

𝙴𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚞 𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚞𝚕 ,  
𝙿𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚞𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝,  
𝙴𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚒 …“  
ℙ𝕒𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕔 𝕎𝕒𝕥𝕤𝕠𝕟 

I dedicate this to you my love ,  
Because even now , even after you've left me, alone .  
Left me to rot in anger and sadness ,  
Left to wallow about your absence , physical and emotional .  
I miss your warmth .  
I freze now in winter , when I didn't before your arrival in my life  
Left to wonder if I could have made you stay ,  
Had Idone something differently 

Because love ,  
You're all I have ,  
You're all I had ,  
You are all I wish to have .

Since we first met , you mesmerized me .  
Enchanted me to become slave to your soul , body and mind  
You voice rivals one of a mermaid that drives fishers down the deep sea .  
Because I worship you , Oliver .

I do , dont I ?  
Because at some moments I thought I wanted to be you .  
But if I were you , where would be the fun in that ?

My love for you will be eternel ,  
Becaue you remember everything .  
Because I remember everything .  
Because I am yours and you are mine .

We may be far away from eachother ,  
But I know I bewitched you just as you bewitched me .

I will write to , for and of you .  
To prove that I still feel your feet touching mine ,  
Your hands carresing my face and holding me ,  
As though I was a fragile and very rare artifact ,  
As you kiss me like it's all you need to live ,  
As though you are a drowning man and I'm fresh breath of air .

Your lips against mine in our hotel room ,  
The last time we weren't Elio and Oliver ,  
The last time we were not only lovers , but two hearts fusing to form one .  
Side by side holding on to one another as lifelines .

And I could go on and on ,  
But the night is no longer young ,  
It's getting late ,  
And tomorrow is Hanukkah .  
My flight will depart shortly for England to Italy .

I have to say goodbye.

But this isn't goodbye , is it ?

You promised me ...


End file.
